Dragon Ball: The Renoria Attack
Chapter 1: Furton's Strike Part 1:Meeting the Beast On Earth, Preach is busy meditating for the Renoria attack on Earth. "I hope that we'd attack them." thought Preach in his head. With Goku, he is fighting against Gohan and Goten who tries dodge Goten's Kamehameha. With Krillin and Piccolo, they are both sparing. Seemingly as Krillin won the battle, he looks at Piccolo. "Should've had that power in the tournament." said Krillin looking at his hand. "Yeah, you should." replied Piccolo. As large enourmous power is heard, everyone feels it. "The attack." everyone said. Preach stops meditating and flys over to where the power was. "Actually! Short Cut!" said Preach cheerly. He uses Instantaneous Movement to get to source. As Preach arrives he see's a large pink beast. "What do you eat?!" shouted Preach in strange amazement. "Nothing, I, Furton plans to help the Renoria's Attack!" shouted the beast. Preach powered up and when to kick the beast, the attack didn't not affect Furton. "Allow me to start the pain!" shouted Furton. Furton grabs Preach to try crush him, but then Preach vanishes from Furton. "Hah, you can't try to hurt me!" replied Preach. He went to attack Furton by doing a Crazy Way move. Preach headbuts Furton which knocks him out. So then Preach kicks Furton in the air, so Preach flies up. "712 Technique!" shouted Preach chopping Furton. As Furton drops to the floor, he fires an attack at Preach which hits him. Preach drops to floor knocked out Part 2:Teamates Preach had been knocked out by an attack from Furton. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten land on the spot. Krillin looks Preach's body, so does Piccolo. "Kakarot why is your brother passed out on the floor?" asked Vegeta. "And seemingly, how did he get here!". "That's not Raditz, that's his son, meaning my Nephew." said Goku. Gohan looks at Furton at a wierd state. "Renoria." said Gohan. The group look at Furton. "His... name ... is... Furton." said Preach. "Oh, looks like you can get up, I nearly thought I paralyzed you." said Furton. A Super Kamehameha comming out from nowhere has attacked at Furton. "What was that?" asked Tien and Piccolo in astonishment. Krillin points his finger to the direction of the blast. "Look! It was Goten!" shouted Krillin. Goten is breathing deeply from the amount of ki it took to injure him. "You ready Trunks!" shouted Goten. Trunks flies over to Goten and they both stand still so they can begin the fusion dance. "Please die, for me!" shouted Furton charging an energy wave. "Fuuuu-" said Goten and Trunks before getting interrupted by Vegeta. "Just do the dance!" shouted Vegeta "Sion! HA!" shouted Goten and Trunks quickly. Furton fires the blast at them, a smoke appears. Gotenks walks through the smoke in Super Saiyan 3. "Forgot you punks can turn yellow." said Furton. Preach stands up see's Gotenks. "Oh Fusion Dance." said Preach. "Wolf Fang Fist!" shouted Gotenks attacking Furton. "Ugly move, I kill wolves." said Furton. "Yeah, but you can't do anything about this." said Gotenks charging up a Super Ghost Kamakazmie Attack. All the ghost go to attack Furton. "Waste of my time." said Furton trying to hit the ghosts as it makes a large explosion. "Nah uh uuh, Can't touch them." said Gotenks. " Furton comes out from the smoke and throws Gotenks in the air throwing them into the sky. After they hit the floor the fusion splits. Part 3:New Plan Preach runs to go put Goten and Trunks on a very high pillar. The gang try to come up with a plan. "We'll all attack at once." said Goku. Piccolo without asking grabbed Furton and threw him on the floor. The whole group started stomping his body. They all rose up and started to charge thier attacks. "Kamehameha!" shouted Goku, Gohan and Krillin. "Light Grenade!" shouted Piccolo. "Final Flash shouted Vegeta. All the blasts had hit Furton fataly. Furton standed up. "Vegeta, Gohan, you guys ready!" shouted Goku. "Yeah." said Gohan. "I'm ready." said Vegeta. Vegeta and Gohan begin to focus all thier ki into fighting. So they both power up to Super Saiyan. "Great guys, one more time!" said Goku. So they powered up again to try turn Super Saiyan 2, eletric ki was comming out and they transformed Super Saiyan 2. "That's two for you, but three for me!" shouted Goku. "Damn you Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta angrily. As Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan 3 his hair went long and his eyebrows vanished. "Wow, three wasteful transformation for more power." said Furton. As Furton tried to attack Gohan, Goku had flew up to Furton kicking him down to Vegeta. "Galic Gun!" shouted Vegeta firing the blasts at Furton. "Destructo-Disk!" shouted Krillin firing the blasts at Furton. "Dodon Ray!" shouted Tien firing it at Furton. Furton was in a near death state. So he powered his ki up and his injuries had healed. Furton triple kicked Tien, Piccolo and Krillin. "Face!" shouted Furton shoving an energy blast at Vegeta. Then Furton grabs Goku falling him on the floor. Part 4:Number 2 Preach looks at them falling down. "They haven't surpassed me yet Furton!" shouted Preach. "Let's so you try kid." said Furton. "Going Super Saiyan won't help, but this will!" shouted Preach geting ready to power up. Preach begins to power up, he transforms to Super Saiyan, then Preach decides to transform Super Saiyan 2, by focusing all lot of ki, Preach's hair starts to flash and elertic aura too. As Preach transforms he looks at Furton. Preach zooms at Furton punching him very hard. Furton gets a hole in his body, Furton drops . As Furton gets back up, Preach has already finished charing a blast. "See ya!" shouted Preach firing a Super Stealth Bomber at Furton. Furton is paralyzed and can not move. Goten and Trunks come back up and regain concscious. "Goten, thats your cousin, his strong!" shouted Trunks. "I know!" replied Goten. "Now for my final attack!" shouted Preach. "Spirit Bomb!" shouted Preach charging it up. "Oh Yeah, Planet Crusher!" shouted Furton charging a blasts. As they finish charging they both throw thier attack at each, as Preach's power is higher it kills Furton. "Preach, how did you do Spirit Bomb?" asked Goten. "I'll tell you that later, let's get everyone to the healing pods."replied Preach. Chapter 2:Attacking The Renoria's Part 1:Inside the Attackers As the gang is taken to healing pods, Goku regains conscience, so does the rest of the gang. "Goten, open the pods." demmanded Preach. Goten opens the healing pods and they all get up. "Next time kid, don't put me in cramped space." said Vegeta angrily. "You can't really defeat me." said Preach. "You make a good point." replied Vegeta. "Where are we?" asked Krillin. "Oh, Earth Spaceport." answered Preach. "Who knew thier was a spaceport here." said Goku. Preach goes up to his ship, alright guys, all aboard!" shouted Preach. The group all went into the Preach's ship. Krillin and Tien stay behind. "Tien, Krillin, why aren't you comming?" asked Piccolo. "We figured that we could help from here, like fire a lazeroid from here." answered Krillin goofly. Tien and Krillin both fly off to Capsule Corp. "Pft, weaklings." said Vegeta. Preach then gets a very large realization. "I could use Instantaneous Movement!" shouted Preach. The group all fainted quickly after hearing what Preach said. Everyone holds Preach's hand, he then uses the technique bringing them to Renoria. "Renoria, call them terrible." said Gohan. "Serriously, Gohan you need a rest." insisted Goten. "Just so you guy's know, this is a very large planet." said Preach. "That helps all lot more hidding places." replied Vegeta. Trunks looks around confused. "But all the buildings are far apart." commeted Trunks. All lot of Renoria's enter the city and walk around looking for gear to attack the humans. "Attack!" shouted Piccolo. Part 2:Fighting Them Off The group started firing at the Renoria's and fighting them off. Piccolo fires an energy wave at a Renoria. Preach moves fastly to get to the planet generator. Goku punches a Renoria into the sky, as the whole group reach a bench Preach stays on it. "Preach, aren't you comming?" asked Gohan. "Nah, they want you, but they're going to have come through me." answered Preach. "No Preach!" shouted Goten. "GO!" shouted Preach. The group left Preach to fend for himself. Preach watched as they left him, he then backflipped and kicked a Renoria in the head. "Stealth Bomber!" shouted Preach firing the blast at the three Renoria's. "Terrible help." said Preach. Preach went to fly back to the group, he saw the group getting attacked badly. "KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Preach firing the attack at the Renoria. "Who did that!" asked the brown Renoria. "Looked like me, because it was me." answered Preach. "Looks like he made it." said Piccolo. "Enough talk, lets beat up 3 of theese Renoria's." said Vegeta angrily. There was a brown Renoria, a blue short Renoria and a grey Renoria. All three looked at Preach. "Kill him." said the blue one. Preach looked at Vegeta and Trunks then the brown one, as a signal to go for him. Next, Preach looked at Goku and Goten then the grey one. Finaly, he looked at Gohan and Piccolo then the blue one. "Three, Two, One!" said Preach loudly. "Kill him!" shouted the blue one. The Renoria's tried to attack Preach but then a large blast hard injured them them all. As the Renoria's got up, Preach lifted his foot up and droped it at the blue one. "See ya guys." said Preach shoving a blast up thier faces. The blasts had killed the grey and brown Renoria's. Part 3:Realization As the team cheer that the attack had stopped a Namekian elder apears on the Planet. "Great Namekian Elder what brings you here?" asked Piccolo. "I'm here because you people are nicompoops!" shouted the Namekian Elder. "They attacked us!" shouted Preach. "They didn't attack you, they wanted a crystal on Earth." said the Namekian Elder. "Why would theese people want a crystal?" asked Trunks. "Thier oil rate is going down." replied the Namekian Elder. "So what crystal?" asked Gohan. "The rare crystal, The Undersewn crystal." answered the Namekian Elder. Preach holds up a crystal, the group is stunned by the crystal. "This thing, my mother gave me this, I am not losing this." said Preach. "Fine, I'll confiscate it." said the Namekian Elder. "Or we could use Namekian Dragon Balls." said Vegeta. On the Namek the group are waiting for Porunga to appear. As the Dragon appears the Namekian Elder gives 3 wishes. To revive all the killed Renoria's, Stop the attack, and give them infinite oil. The group hold Preach's hand and sends them back to Earth by using Instantaneous Movement. Category:Fan Fiction